This specification relates to verifying authority to control content distribution.
Broadcasters provide broadcast feeds that include data that cause presentation of audio and video content on a video device. For example, terrestrial broadcasters provide terrestrial broadcast signals that cause presentation of audio/video programming on a television set, or another device that can decode the terrestrial broadcast signals.
Broadcasters monetize their broadcast feeds by including sponsored content in the broadcast feeds. For example, broadcasters may define 15, 30, or 60 second advertisement slots in which advertising content is provided. In turn, a sponsor of the advertising content pays the broadcaster a fee for inclusion of the advertising content in the broadcast feed.
Broadcasters can employ a sales team to sell the advertisement slots directly to sponsors and receive the advertising content directly from the sponsors. Additionally, broadcasters can receive advertising content from an advertisement broker that purchases advertisement slots and provides advertising content on behalf of sponsors.
For example, the broadcaster can enter into an agreement with an advertising broker to fill advertisement slots that the broadcaster has been unable to sell through its sales team. In these situations, the advertising broker generally requires the broadcaster to verify its content distribution authority (i.e., demonstrate that the broadcaster has the authority to control the content distributed by a broadcast feed in which the advertising content will be provided) prior to providing advertising content for inclusion in the broadcast feed. Therefore, the broadcaster is required to wait until the verification is completed before receiving advertising content to include in its broadcast feed.